


Burden

by Rotblume



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotblume/pseuds/Rotblume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sheppard blinked open his eyes and tried to remember why someone would have to carry him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker and would appreciate any constructive criticism.  
> By the way, this was intended to be somewhat longer and I had a another ending in mind but whatever.

It was a fact that Colonel John Sheppard often got hurt. In other words, since he never admitted the pain, the military commander of Atlantis often got injuries that made it impossible for him to walk.

Whether he was wounded and had a broken leg or a sprained ankle and simply couldn't run fast enough to get away or whether he couldn't stand upright because of several bruised ribs, he often wasn't able to move alone. Sometimes he was unconscious and sometimes he only had a concussion, but sometimes this was enough for him to not be able to think clearly or to walk straight.

So with all these experiences, the soldier could tell how it felt to be dragged along. When he was too exhausted to move on his own, people tugged at him or shoved him forward, particularly McKay. He had already been pulled at arms and legs or lifted on improvised stretchers by people lighter than him like Teyla.

Lorne was smaller than him, so he usually forced one of his arms over his shoulders and placed an arm around Sheppard's waist before he hauled him along or the Major gave him a fireman's lift. And Ronon usually threw him over his shoulder and had even carried him bridal style more often than he would like to admit.

But never, not once in his life, had someone given him a piggyback ride, not during his career and surely not in his childhood. And that was why Sheppard was a little bit confused when he found himself leaning against a solid back, his chin resting on a leather clad shoulder. He was held by two strong arms, his owns loosely slung around the other person's neck and his feet dangling in the air.

The Colonel felt actually totally safe and for a moment he considered just pretending to be still asleep. But then his conscience spoke up and he thought that maybe he should take into account that the other person might not be so comfortable. He had no idea how long he had been asleep.

Sheppard blinked open his eyes and tried to remember why someone would have to carry him. He didn't feel sore at all, which meant he hadn't been the victim of a beating for once. As he looked around, though, he wondered if that wouldn't have been better. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his carrier had all too familiar long, white hair.

"Sheppard, you are awake", he heard the multi toned voice of an old frenemy and tensed.

"Todd. I don't want to complain, buddy, because I'm all lazy right now, but why exactly do you carry me?"

The Wraith chuckled lowly, "You were stunned several times and I had to get you away from the hive."

"The hive?" He didn't remember a hive, he had been on a planet with his team. And then the memories of darts came back.

"Yes, Sheppard. Apparently my former Hive now."


End file.
